The World's Deadliest Assassin
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: She is now the world's deadliest assassin. She has new skills and better reflexes. She is now free from missions, and Rein now wants her sister back even more. But how can you when your sister is someone who has no emotions. What is Rein and the others going to do? What is Fine going to do? Sequel of Assassin of the Moonlit Night. Fine's the main character in this story.
1. Prologue

It's the middle of the night and not an single object moved in the town where Rein and the others lived. Except for a girl with black hair that grew to her mid-back and eyes that have the color of blood. The girl jumped from building to building. She came to a stop on a rooftop and sighed as she looked at the town she was born in. She was finally back in her hometown, but the girl didn't smile or cry. She just stared at the town.

"So..." said a voice. "You're finally back. Have you finished what I have asked of you?"

The girl nodded and faced the man. The man that raised her to become who she is now. The man she called "Father".

"Good. You've done well," the man said. "If you're worried about the officers trying to arrest you, don't worry. They're aware of why you're doing it."

The girl nodded. The man smiled and patted her head. "I'm really amazed that you finished your mission in 5 months. You're now allowed to do whatever you want."

The girl nodded again and turned away, totally aware that the man had jumped down from the building and two pair of eyes that were staring at her. She turned around to look at a right beside the building. She walked closer to the tree and took out her twin swords. She pointed her swords at the two boys sitting on a branch. One blade pointed to a boy with violet-blue eyes. The other blade pointing at a boy with midnight blue eyes.

The girl put away her swords and jumped down from the building. Then, with one last look at the two boys, she ran away.


	2. Assassination 1

**I really hope this chapter is not boring! Because to me it seems boring... And I'm the writer too! T-T Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first ever chapter of The World's Deadliest****Assassin**. **ENJOY~!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGI BOSHI NO FUTAGO HIME, NONE OF IT!  
**

* * *

It has been five months since Fine had officially left for her mission. Now, she is finally back but she had again ran away. Shade and Cross sighed as they both walked into the Sunny household's mansion. They went into Cross's room and decided to figure out what Fine is doing. However, after minutes of thinking of ideas, they've still come up with nothing.

"Why did she run away? She finished her mission, why won't she come back?" Cross asked.

"Like I know. I didn't even know about her until Rein told me. She's really strange," Shade said, looking out the window.

Cross smiled. "Yeah... I guess she is. She has always been like that."

Shade sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Just what exactly is she thinking?"

Cross looked out the window. "Yeah..."

Outside their window, a girl watched them as they tried to figure out what she is planning on doing. The answer was: nothing. It depended on what she had to do and what she didn't. She wants to go home to Rein and her parents, but she was really not in the mood. You can't just come back one day after being an assassin the days before. Fine sighed. and looked at the bracelet on that she had taken off her sword. She smiled sadly and asked it mentally: "What am I supposed to do now?"

Finally, with one last look at Shade and Cross, she jumped down from the tree and took off once again to who knows where.

**[The Next Morning]**

"Oi, Shade? Should we really tell Rein that Fine is _officially_ back?" Cross asked Shade as they walked down the road to school **(They actually don't have school yet. They're just borrowing the school library)**. After Shade and Bright found out about Cross and Chloe's true identity (and when Fine had officially left town); Shade, Bright, and Cross had formed a group together to find out more about Fine's intentions and the person behind this whole mess. Also, searching for Fine and the unknown man. While they were a group; Rein, Sarah, Diana, and Chloe formed a group of their own but in information gathering not whatever Shade and the others were doing.

"I don't know," Shade whispered. "But I don't think we should until we're at some place private. Who knows who might be a spy for _that man._ Also, who knows if someone is eavesdropping-"

Someone pushed Cross and Shade. The two boys both stumbled over their own feet and almost fell to the ground, but they caught their balance just in time. Shade and Cross both turned around at the same time to face the person who pushed them.

"Hey, Shade. Hey, Cross," said Sarah. "What are you two whispering about?" Her eyes glinted mischievously. "Is it some kind of secret?"

Cross glared at her. "No and why did you push me?"

Sarah glared back. "I pushed the both of you."

"Why couldn't you just shout our names or something?"

"Because I don't want to."

Shade watched them as they silently had a glaring contest. _Something is going on. It's like they're communicating with their eyes, _Shade thought. _But... what are they trying to say to each other? Okay! _Now_ I'm acting like Milky. _

"Oi, Shade! Good morning!" a cheery voice shouted. Shade turned around to face two girls. One whom he've known since when he was young and another whom he've met one year ago. Shade nodded and turned back to Cross and Sarah, who were still glaring at each other. Rein and Diana looked at the two and gave Shade a quizzical look. Shade shrugged.

Diana then walked in between the two and separated them. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing!" Sarah said. "It's just that _some cool, popular _boy can't seem to handle being pushed and is whining about it!"

"Oh, blame it all on me!" Cross shouted. "It was your fault for pushing me!"

"But you're the one whining about it!"

Diana looked at Sarah, then at Cross. "She has a good point and just so you guys know... You look like a married couple fighting over small matters."

Sarah and Cross turned to Diana and shouted, "What?"

Diana shrugged and started walking to the school building. The rest of the group followed, but Rein stayed behind, wondering where Chloe and Bright was. Then, she shrugged it off and followed Shade, Cross, Sarah, and Diana into the school building. She continued to walk to the school building, not aware of someone in the bushes watching her... that was until that someone grabbed her and pulled her into the bushes without anyone noticing.

**[Behind the Bushes]**

Rein looked at the person who dragged her behind the bushes and saw Chloe. Chloe smiled at her got Rein up to her feet. "Good morning, Rein," Chloe said. "Sorry I had to drag you, but then I want to ask you something private and I didn't want Bright to know."

"Why not?" Rein asked.

"No reason." Chloe looked away, and Rein could see just a bit of pink creeping up her cheeks. Rein's eyes widened and rubbed her eyes, pretending there was something in her eyes. _Why was she blushing?_ When she looked up, she noticed Chloe was no longer blushing and was staring at her.

"Oh!" Rein said, startled. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Umm... I was wondering what Bright liked and what you like," Chloe said.

"Why do you want to know that?" Rein asked suspiciously.

"Just answer it please?"

"Okay? Well, since I've found out about my twin sister, I guess I would want matching pendants. And I think Bright-sama would like anything given to him, but I'd rather give something that has more meaning to it and..."

Chloe smiled. "All right. Thanks for answering!"

Chloe stood up and ran to catch up with the others. Rein watched as she went and started to wonder why she suddenly wanted to know that. She then shrugged it off and decided to follow her, so she can join the others again.

**[In the School Library]**

Once the group got into the library, they all sat down by the windows. Sarah and Cross sat down next to each other, but quickly got up when they noticed each other. Rein sat down next to Bright, scooting closer to him when Chloe sat down next to her. Diana sat down next to Sarah and the guys just sat down next to whom-ever. Cross was the one who began the discussion when he and Shade noticed something wrong.

"Someone is missing," Cross said.

Shade nodded. "Where's Ace? We asked that he should meet with us, so we can get more information on Fine."

Rein looked around the room and realized that Ace really _was_ missing. Then she noticed someone running towards the school building. She leaned closer to the window and realized it was Ace, and he had a panicked look on his face. He also looked kind of excited.

When Ace made it the library, everyone turned to look at him. Ace was bent over, trying to catch his breath. Rein and the others continued to stare at him, wondering why he looked panicked and excited at the same time.

Diana ran up to him and asked if he's all right. He smiled at her, causing her to blush. "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for asking. But did I disrupt the meeting?"

Diana smiled, this time causing Ace to blush. "No, we were just waiting for you."

"Anyway, why do you look like that?" Chloe asked.

"Oh!" Ace straightened himself and went sit down next to Diana. "I found something while looking at old pictures of me and my family. I found a picture of Fine I've took when I was younger, though she was looking away... Sort of. Here, Rein. You've never actually seen her right?"

Rein nodded, smiled, and took the picture. "Thanks, Ace."

Looking at the picture, Rein smiled. Fine looked just like her, except for her hair, her eyes, and... I guess that's it! But who knows, they might still be the same. Rein just hopes that she'll be able to meet her soon. Rein looked at Ace. "Umm... Ace. Is it okay if I keep it?"

"Yeah. I have a second one anyway." Ace smiled at Rein. He turned to Shade and then said to the whole group. "I saw Fine yesterday."

"What?"

Ace nodded. "I just saw her running by. I didn't know for sure, so I didn't stop her. Sorry."

"It's okay, Ace," Diana said.

"But I let her get away once again."

"No, you didn't," Shade said.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

Shade sighed and looked at Rein. "Cross and I saw her yesterday night. She was talking to a man... about finishing a mission and once the man left, Fine turned to the tree we were in and pointed both her swords to our throats. Then, she ran away."

"Why though?" Cross asked. "That was what we both wondered. Why did she run away. The man talking to her said that she can now do whatever she wants."

"Hold on!" Sarah said and glared at Cross. "Who _is _the man?"

Chloe crossed her arms. "Maybe it's the man Fine calls "Father"."

Rein and Bright looked at Chloe confused. "What do you mean?"

"Cross and I have never actually met him before, but Fine always calls him "Father" even though she knows he is not her real father."

"You guys told us that you were her only family," Bright said.

Rein nodded. "Bright-sama is right!"

"Because we _are _her only family. We've been with her since... age 3 I believe," Cross said. "She has always been emotionless. Just wanting a family to be with. She envied other kids who have their parents. That's why she likes following her "father's" orders. She wants to make him impressed."

"Really?" Rein asked.

Cross nodded. "Then, he left with Fine to some place far. Leaving me and Chloe all alone, but we somehow survived. Two years later, Fine came back during the winter. But this time she was alone and that was the first time she had ever cried in front of someone."

Rein looked at her hands. "Fine... had such a hard life, and I didn't even know about her then. I didn't even know I had a twin sister. I could've been there to help her!"

"It wasn't your fault, Rein," Diana said.

"I know it isn't, but I could've been there for her if I knew about her!" Then the sapphire haired girl started to cry. The girls and Ace went to Rein to comfort her. Rein was hugging Bright, who hugging her back and whispering comforting words to her.

Shade and Cross looked at each other and nodded. They got up from their seats and went to the bookshelves. Rein watched, through her tears, as they stopped at one specific shelf. "Hey! Whoever is there! Come out!" Shade shouted.

No body spoke, but there was movement on top of the shelves. Shade, Cross, Rein, and the others looked at the top of the shelves and saw a teenage boy jumping from shelf to shelf with a smile on his face. The boys kept jumping until he came to a stop on a shelf near an open window. "Hey," he said. "Thank you for telling me more about the world's, current, deadliest assassin. This way I can finally defeat her." Then the boy threw himself out the open window.

* * *

**Boring? Not boring tell me please! So I can improve the next chapter! Which is going to probably have a lot of appearances of Fine... MAYBE. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Assassination 2

**So so so _so_ Sorry for the long update. I was really busy with homework. They seemed to have increased the amount! TT-TT Anyway, was it two weeks since I updated? Ah! I'll try to update sooner next time. I won't be updating A Night to Remember this week maybe the next. Sorry! I have too much homework. Anyway, Enjoy~ **

* * *

Rein and the other stared down the window that the boy jumped down from. He was no where in sight. They all thought that he was strange, the three former assassins thought that he too was an assassin, and Rein was confused about what he was talking about. Why does he want to defeat Fine? What did Fine do in her past years as an assassin anyway?

"Rein, let's go," Chloe said. "Who else is eavesdropping on our conversation."

Rein nodded and followed the others but not before looking out the window once more. This time there was something outside the window. A girl with red hair that reached her mid-back and blood, red eyes. Rein's eyes widened as the girl smiled and put a finger to her lips, tilting her to the side. Rein nodded and turned to look at the group walking out the door. She looked over her shoulders and saw that Fine had once again disappeared.

**[The Next Day]**

**Rein's PoV**

Why does Fine always run away? Why doesn't she just come back here? *Sigh* I guess it's more complicated than that. But when would she come back. I _know_ she wants to come back here... to her true family. I just _know_... because she had this sad look on her face when she looked at me. *Sigh* I just hope that she'll come back home soon.

_Knock. Knock. _

I turned to the door of my room and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Chloe came into my room. "Are you still worried about what the boy said?" she asked.

"No..." I said. "I'm just thinking about Fine. Like when is she going to come back here to her home?"

Chloe looked another way with a sad look in her eyes. "She has always been like that. Never allowing any of us to understand her. Not even her "father"."

"Why didn't she allow them to understand her?" I asked.

Chloe sighed. "I don't know. I think it's because she likes keeping to herself? Maybe she's anti-social? Who knows! The only person that can answer that question is Fine herself!"

"I guess you're right... Hey! Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me more about Fine?"

Chloe looked at me for a while and smiled. "You really do have a resemblance to Fine. Okay, I'll tell you... As long as you tell me what you like."

"Why would you need to know that?"

"Do you want to know about Fine or not?"

"Okay, fine. I really like accessories and shopping. To make it more specific, I love blue or green dresses (any type) and for the accessories... a blue necklace that has any kind of flower charm is fine by me."

"All right. Now, on to Fine's past," Chloe said excitedly.

**[Twelve Years Ago]**

***Yikes! I made a mistake in the last chapter! Chloe said that she and Cross had never actually met Fine's "father". Wrong! They did, except they've never **_**seen**_** his face or knew anything about him. That was what I meant. Sorry about that! Just a clarification before you guys read this part. **

"Fine, meet Chloe and Cross," the man with a top hat said, gesturing to a girl and a boy. "From now on they will be part of our family."

Fine simply nodded, and Chloe began to pout, shouting out: "What's with that response!? How rude!"

Fine nodded again and started to walk away without even acknowledging them."

Chloe crossed her arms, still pouting. "She's so rude! I don't want her as a little sister."

The man sighed and shook his head as if knowing this would happen. The other child, however, just looked at his blood related sister and then to the other girl. Then, Cross turned to the man that was going to raise them from now on. "Why are you going to raise us as your children?"

"That reason you'll both learn from your "sister". However, from now on... don't ever call her by her real name. From now on call her Scarlet."

After spending weeks there in the abandoned house with the man that was now their foster father and their rarely talkative Fine (Scarlet), Chloe and Cross had gotten used to the family and have found out what they are to be. Chloe and Cross accepted that. As long as they could be in a family, they didn't care what they had to do. By now, they both really want Fine to accept them as their family. However, Fine remained silent. She does things on her own and never accepts help from others.

Chloe was angry at Fine, while Cross was just curious of why Fine won't accept them. Weeks later, Fine's "father" told Chloe and Cross about his plan to make Fine grow stronger mentally. They decided to pretend they don't know anything and was left to survive by themselves when the man took Fine with him for more training. One month after they left, the man came back without Fine but left to hide. However, he would come back once Fine does. One year and eleven months later, Fine came back to the abandoned house during the winter. She sank to her knees and began to cry. Cross and Chloe felt sorry for her. This was time they've seen Fine shed tears, while for Fine... it was the first time she's cried.

"Fine... you've done well," a voice said.

Fine turned towards the voice and start running into the hands of the man. She cried in his shoulder and that was when she swore she'll become stronger so she won't have to shed her tears again.

One week after Fine returned to the abandoned house, Fine started a group called Scarlet Night. She searched and searched but couldn't find a single person that would fit her needs. However, Fine (under the name of Scarlet) never gave up. One day, Chloe and Cross decided to join. They both passed, and Fine was impressed. That was when she started accepting them as part of her family. Two weeks later, a boy requested to join the group Scarlet. Fine fought with the boy, and the boy passed without getting a single scratch.

The group Scarlet did a lot of tasks together but on the day of her tenth birthday... Fine announced that she'll no longer be the leader of the group Scarlet. From now on, the leader will be the boy who fought with her and got into the group without getting injured from Fine's attacks... The boy named Dusk.

That was the last time Chloe and Cross had seen Fine until two years later when she and Rein turned twelve.

**[Midnight-At the Lake]**

A girl walked into the open area by the lake and sniffed the night air filled with the beautiful flowers' (the ones that grew there) scent. She smiled and looked at the sky. The girl sighed and sat down on the ground. _Dusk... does he really want to fight me again? _the girl thought.

At the sound of crunching leaves, the girl stood up quickly and hid behind a bush. She listened carefully as the footsteps got closer and closer to her.

"I know you're here," the voice of a boy said. "So please come out, Scar- no... Fine."

"Tsk." _Damn,_ Fine thought. _I've let my guard down. _

Fine stayed where she was, and Shade walk closer to her. Fine was now like a mouse trapped in a corner, by a cat, with no escape. She _had _to escape. She just had to. Fine can't go back yet. She's just not ready to be accepted by her true family. Then, without thinking, Fine stood up (shocking Shade) and ran. Shade chased after her but stopped. What was the reason for trying to get someone to go back home when that person keeps running away? Shade sighed and watched as Fine got onto a tree. They both caught each others eye and held it for a moment before they both went their separate ways.

From a distance, a boy watched with a smile on his face. But it instantly turned into a frown when he realized something. That boy was trouble. He glared in the direction of Shade and decided that that boy needs to die.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? And again I'm really really sorry for that long update. I promise I'll update A Night to Remember soon. I hope! Anyway, look forward to the next chapter. I'll work on typing it out on the weekends so I can update it on the weekdays or every Friday. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! ^-^**


	4. Assassination 3

**This chapter would probably interesting to most of you guys. Maybe. Well, I hope you guys enjoy it then. ^-^ Shade would... Oops, almost spoiled it. Anyway, Enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

Fine untied her boots, slipped her thigh highs off and dipped her feet into the cool water of the lake. This was the fifth night that Shade had not shown up to chase after her and she liked it that way. It was annoying being chased and it was no fun trying to see if they can catch you anymore. Now... she just wanted some peace and quiet. She didn't want to be disturbed. She just wanted to rest and figure this whole thing out.

She sighed and looked at her body. _Maybe I should wash myself first, _she thought.

She took her feet out of the water and put her thigh highs and boots back on. However, she first needs to get a towel.

**[In a Cave Hidden by Ivy]**

On the way to the place she has been practically living in (for now), Fine had made sure that no one was following her. She knew Shade would not follow her anymore but the problem was not Shade. The problem was Dusk. He has been wanting to defeat her since the day he joined. He had wanted her position as the head of the group Scarlet and now he wanted her position as the world's deadliest assassin. He was like a child. Greedy for things that were not his. He was like someone who always says, "Whatever you own is mine." Dusk had always been like that, just like how Fine has always been the one that didn't need any help.

Lucky for Fine, Dusk was in town at the moment. He was planning something else instead of focusing on a plan to rid Fine of her position as the world's deadliest assassin.

Fine went into the cave and opened her trunk full of weapons and a bit of clothes. She grabbed a towel and didn't even bother to grab a clean set of clothing since none of them were clean (she didn't have time to wash them) except for undergarments. Fine then exited the cave and went back to lake where she would bathe. **(Fine usually bathed there because it would be dangerous if someone found her in apartments and in the abandoned house. And no body [Shade, Cross, and Chloe] thinks Fine comes here anymore. Not much people know about the place either.)**

**[At the Lake]**

Fine rose from the water after holding her breath under it for a while. The lake did not contain any fish or worms or leeches. That's just how Fine liked it. It's also one of the reasons why she liked this lake. It was beautiful at night and is filled with mysteries. Also, no matter how many times she bathed in the lake, it would always stay clean.

Fine leaned against a rock while she stayed in the water of the lake. She smiled and looked at the full moon in the night sky. It's such a nice weather. Fine closed her eyes and listened to the soft breeze that blew. However, this made her let her guard down.

She did not notice a figure behind her... until she heard the snap of a twig come from behind her. She looked at her right and her eyes widened. The boy in front of her just stared in shock. Fine then quickly grabbed her towel (also pulling the pile of clothes into the water, except the clean pair of undergarments) and tried to wrap it around her, however; she had completely forgot that she was still in the water, resulting in a drenched towel. Fine's bangs covered her face, hiding the tiny bit of blush on her face.

Shade took of his coat and slowly walked to Fine. He reached out his hand slowly. "S-sorry about that," Shade said quickly, turning to look the other way. His face slightly _pink_ (just a tiny blush like Fine). "I won't look just come out. I lend you my coat."

Fine looked at the hand in front of her and then at the back of Shade's head. She hesitantly reached her hand out and put her hand on Shade's. Shade tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her up. Once she was out of the water, with her wet towel in hand, she dropped the towel and grabbed Shade's coat, quickly wrapping it around herself. She tapped Shade on the shoulder and pointed to the clothes in the lake.

**[Five Minutes Later]**

Shade had successfully got all of the closes out of the lake (yes include the pair of undergarments that fell into the lake), while Fine dressed in her clean pair of undergarments behind the bushes. Fine wrapped Shade's coat around her and walked to Shade. She took her clothes and without even looking at Shade ran back to her hide out to dump her clothes in. Then she rushed back to the lake and remembered that she forgot to change into a set of clothes that were dry while she was there. _Tsk! What's happening to me?_ Fine thought. _Why am I so clumsy at everything I do all of a sudden? _But at least Shade didn't follow her while she was going back to the cave.

Shade walked at her and grabbed her hand, his face still pink. "Come on, I'll buy you some clothes to wear. Hopefully, Ruby still has the shop open."

Shade then pulled Fine out of the area with the lake and was dragging her towards town. Fine knowing where he was going to take her started to struggle. She can't go into town. What if Rein or Chloe or Cross spots her? Fine struggled the whole way there, like the first time Shade dragged her to Rein's favorite shop and bought clothes for her. And like the first time, Shade got annoyed and started carrying her to the shop. Fine continued to struggle but this time knowing that Shade would not use _that _threat **(A/N:He was going to make her wear a ton of clothing she wouldn't like if she kept struggling)** against her again because it would be ineffective. However, Shade also knew that so instead of using that threat. He used a different one.

He leaned close to whisper into Fine's ear and said, "If you keep struggling, I will immediately bring you to the Sunny household's mansion and then make sure that they have tight security so that no matter what... you'll never be able to get out of the mansion."

That stopped Fine from struggling. She looked at Shade to see if he was serious. She decided not to struggle. She did _not _want to go back to the house yet. Not yet, not now. Now when he would know that Rein is her sister if she goes back. She does not want to put Rein in any kind of danger that involves killing.

Fine felt Shade put her on the ground. She looked at Shade who grabbed onto her wrist tightly. She narrowed her eyes at Shade who just stuck his tongue out, his face expressionless. Shade pulled her into the still-open-store and was immediately greeted by Ruby.

"Ah! Shade-sama, long time no see," she looked at the short red head beside him. She gave him a perplexed look. "Shade-sama each time you come into this shop, there is a girl with you. Why is that?" Ruby sighed. "Anyway, who is she this time?"

"This is..." Shade looked at Fine for permission. Fine looked at him with her same emotionless eyes, but inside contained a message that said: "Say my name and I'll kill you." Shade looked at Ruby again. "This is Scarlet. She just changed her hair."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Oh, Scarlet-sama I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. You just look so different from when I last saw you."

Then Ruby turned back to Shade. "So, what is it this time, Shade-sama? Last time you took her here because her clothes were too revealing. Now what's the problem? What's your relationship with Scarlet-sama anyway?"

Sweat rolled down the side of Shade's face. "Umm... it's kind of hard to explain my relationship with her but we're not in a "relationship" so don't get the wrong idea. And Scarlet fell into a lake this time. So... all she is wearing is my clothes right now and her..." Shade stopped and blushed slightly.

Ruby looked at Shade crossed her arms. She looked at Shade's slightly pink face to Fine's emotionless ones. "Uh-huh..." A smile appeared on her face. "Then it means we will be picking out clothes for Scarlet-sama again."

Shade nodded and Ruby smiled. She turned to Fine and said, "Come on, Scarlet-sama. We must help you pick out a set of clothes before I close up the shop."

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Shade got to show his shy side in the chapter and Fine too (However, I don't own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime). I put that "accident" there for a reason that would be pretty obvious. You guys would see why pretty soon. ^-^ Anyway I hoped you liked it. Next chapter would be update when I'm free from homework. Hopefully, I can start working on it from Wednesdays to Fridays. Thnaks for reading!**


	5. Assassination 4

**Here's chapter 4! I am so sorry for the long wait! -_-" Why does school have to have so much homework!? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

After fifteen minutes of searching clothes for Fine, Shade and Fine left the store. Fine was now wearing a red skirt and a black v-neck with a tank top inside while Shade had his coat back. Shade watched the as the small girl walked next to him. Fine kept tugging at her shirt trying to make it so that it covered her skirt. Shade grabbed her hand. "Don't ruin the shirt or else we'll have to go through the store to find you something again."

Fine continued to tug at her shirt with her other hand. Once they had exited the store, Fine had immediately felt someone staring at her. She felt insecure. She knew it was probably a just a normal boy looking at her, but for some reason she felt insecure. Like that time when a group of boys were hitting on her. Lucky for her though, Shade was there. But Shade is with her now, why does she feel this way then? Fine turned around and saw a boy staring at her, smiling. She gave a side-glance to Shade, hoping he would notice Shade watched as Fine continued to tug at her shirt. Suddenly, annoyed Shade took both Fine's hands and dragged her into a empty alley.

"Okay, seriously. What's wrong?" Shade asked, letting his anger out. "Why don't you ever listen to people without them threatening you?" Fine looked at the ground, her face emotionless like it has always been. Shade started getting even more annoyed. He pinned Fine against the wall and glared at her. "Look at people when they're talking to you!"

And then, for the first time ever, Fine narrowed her eyes and shouted, "I don't want to! Why won't you leave me alone? I don't like looking at other people. Their eyes sometimes show things I don't want to see! And you want to know what's wrong with me? Fine! I'll tell you! I don't like wearing skirts! They make me feel insecure!"

"Then why did you wear that revealing dress before if it makes you insecure?" Shade shouted back.

"The reason is mine keep!"

"Why don't you ever tell people things?"

"Because they don't need to know! It's a waste of my time telling people things that they shouldn't really care about! It's not their business anyway! You, Cross, Rein and everyone else should really mind their own business! You guys have your own things to deal with. Why concern yourselves with mine? Just leave me al-" Before Fine could finish what she was saying, Shade cut her off with a forceful kiss. Fine struggled against his grip of her wrists; however, she was not able to break free from his grip. _Why? Why can't I get out of his grip? _Fine thought. The kiss made her feel uncomfortable. She felt the heat creep up her cheek and her heart beating faster. She doesn't like this feeling.

Fine couldn't breathe and Shade knew so he part his lips from hers for a short while before closing the gap between their lips again. Fine, not being able to handle that feeling in her chest anymore, gathered her strength and pushed Shade. FIne doubled over trying to get more air into her lungs. Fine can't stop the heat from creeping up on her face and her heart was still beating quickly. She pulled her left wrist, which she had her bracelet on, close to her chest and ran out into the streets of the now silent town. The place was empty and no one was in sight. Except for a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

The boy walked up to Fine. Fine didn't notice the boy with green eyes, now that she was uncertain of her feelings and what's going on in her life. The boy smirked and grabbed Fine from behind, putting a cloth over her mouth. Fine didn't have time to react, she already started feeling drowsy. Then, her eyes slowly started to close. She felt the hand over her mouth move and another presence. Fine began falling to the ground but not before someone caught her.

"What do you want?" A voice asked.

"What do I want?" the voice of another boy said. He began to laugh. "I'm of course following orders from my leader."

"Your leader?"

"Yes..." the boy started to laugh again. Fine felt someone's eyes on her. "Is this really all the world's deadliest assassin has got? I'm disappointed. *Sigh* My leader should've been the world's deadliest assassin instead of her! I mean she is really weak. But I don't know why he wants me to capture her. Oh well..."

Fine tried to open her eyes to look at whoever was speaking. She did but only caught a glimpse of the boy. A boy with brown hair and green eyes... he seemed familiar but where had she seen him from? He facial features... all seem similar to the features of Dusk...

The boy smiled again and started to run away. But not before saying, "Well, I'll see you again later Fine."

Then, Fine started to give in to the drug and everything went black.

**[Later]**

Later, in the mansion of the Moon household. Fine was being watched over by Milky. Fine slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Milky's worried face and smiled slightly. "I'm okay, you don't have to worry that much."

Milky smiled. "As blunt and emotionless as usual. Fast recovery too. You must have been trained well. Or maybe you were just born with a certain skill to do things like this. Anyway... what happened?"

"Dusk... the boy that wants to defeat me for my title..." Fihe said slowly. "He 'attacked' me and was trying to capture me though I'm not exactly sure why..." **(Milky is the only person that Fine talks to a lot. For now that is. ^-^)**

Milky just stared at Fine. "What happened before he attacked you?"

Milky's eyes widened at Fine's sudden blush. "So... something happened... What is it? Hey? Tell me, I promise I'll keep it a secret from everyone."

Fine looked around the room to make sure that no one was eavesdropping. Especially Shade. She leaned closer to Milky's ear and whispered everything quickly: "I was bathing in a lake, and Shade suddenly appeared. I grabbed my towel but forgot I was in water so every single one of my clothes got wet except for a clean pair of undergarments. We went to a shop in town and her bought me this outfit; however, I didn't like skirts or dresses and kept on tugging at it. So, Shade got annoyed, dragged me to an empty alley and we started having a fight. He pinned me against the wall and we continued to argue. I told him to leave me alone but was interuppted when he suddenly kissed me. I got this weird feeling in my chest. Then I ran and got 'attacked' by Dusk." Fine pulled back and looked at Milky's shocked and excited face.

Fine tilted her head to the side and asked, "What?"

Milky opened her mouth and whispered softly, "First, that was the first time I've ever heard you talk _that _much. Second, Onii-sama _kissed you? _Third, you're way to oblivious to your love life."

Fine looked at Milky, confused. "Oblivious to my love life?"

Milky sighed. "You _so_ like Onii-sama but you don't notice it, and Onii-sama probably likes you too! Also, someone else likes you."

Fine got even more confused. "I don't get it."

Milky sighed. "You like Onii-sama, and Onii-sama likes you!"

"How do you know that Shade likes me and I like Shade?"

Milky sighed again. "You need to be taught more about love."

Fine shook her head. "I'm not learning about that. It's a waste of my time. More likely, you shouldn't be worrying about my love life. You should worry about you and your boyfriend, Narlo!"

Milky's eyes widened. "How did you know that? And _SHHHH_ Onii-sama is going to hear you!"

Fine laughed softly. "I knew because I came here once after I left. I heard you confessing to your crush. Does Shade know?"

"No... Onii-sama does not know anything about Narlo except for the fact that he is from the Waterdrop household."

Fine smiled. "The seven great dukedoms huh? *Sigh* I was never really part of it but it does not matter. Right now, I think there is something I need to take care of first."

"Eh? What is that?"

"I need to find a way to stop Dusk from taking away my title and (if he does hurt people) not to hurt anyone else."

* * *

**Do you like it? That is going to be the only time Fine showed that much emotion... I can't tell anymore of this or else I'll ruin the story for everyone! Now I'm going to keep my mouth shut about the story until the very end. Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try my best to update sooner. ^-^"**


	6. Assassination 5

When Fine woke up the following morning, she began to gather the things that she had asked Milky to pack for her. Which were: a box full of sweets and a change of clothes.

**[Flashback]**

_"Milky, do me a favor," Fine told Milky. _

_ "What is it?" Milky asked leaning closer so that Fine could whisper into her ear. _

_ "Go to the woods and look for a rock wall covered in ivy. One you get there look for opening to a cave, it should be covered by the ivy. Then, when you've entered the cave, can you get my stuff from there? The best place to leave it would be to have it hidden in a bush by the else of the woods. Oh! Can you also give me a box of sweets when morning comes? Onegai!"_

_ "Sure! But what do you plan on doing?" Milky asked. Her eyes widened. "You're not planning on _killing_ people are you?"_

_ "I'm not the type to kill without orders from someone superior to me," Fine whispered. "I just need to strengthen my skills even more. Knowing Dusk, he is probably going to use my weakness against me. However, I doubt he found it yet. So... before he could find out what it is, I need to strengthen my skills. Physically and mentally."_

_ "Oh... Sorry about asking you that."_

_ "There's no need to be sorry. People would think that the first time anyway."_

_ Milky looked at her hands. "Sorry..." Then Milky's eyes brightened. "What's your weakness?"_

_ Fine looked around, trying to make sure that no one else other than Milky can hear. "My weakness is that I lose control of my feelings now. I don't understand why. I was able to keep control over my feelings but now... Anyway, you can not tell anyone this. _You absolutely can not!_" _

_ Milky nodded. "Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut."_

_ Fine smiled slightly. _Maybe it's time to tell **her** and Milky to work together,_ Fine thought. "Nee, Milky?"_

_ "What is it Fine?" _

_ "There is something else that I want to tell you about. There is this person that I want you to meet. Can I ask that you guys work together to keep my location and secrets safe?" _

_ "Sure... Who is this person?" _

_ "She is called Silver a.k.a Sarah. She is the only other person that knows of my secret. I'll tell her about you and have you guys meet secretly once I leave tomorrow."_

_ "What? Why are you leaving so quickly? Onii-sama is said he would not let you get out of this mansion until you've fully recovered!"_

_ "Dusk is the person that would do anything to defeat me. If I don't train soon, who knows what would happen."_

_ "But-"_

_ "No buts! Can you promise me these things?" _

_ Milky sighed. "Okay... But once you've finished training, remember to tell me and Silver. Okay?"_

_ "I promise I will."_

_ "Pinky promise?" Milky asked extending her pinky out?_

_ Fine wrapped her fingers around Milky's. "I promise. I would always keep my word."_

_ "Thank you, Fine," Milky said. _

_ Fine smiled. "Don't tell Shade okay?"_

_ "All right! Now go to sleep! It's not normal for someone to recover this quickly!"_

_ "I'm not like most you know!"_

_ "Just sleep. I'll do everything you've asked for."_

_ "Thanks, Milky."_

**[Flashback Ends]**

Fine got into her boots and looked out the window. The sun was just rising and the birds were starting to chirp. It's time to go. She grabbed the box Milky left her and let out a deep sigh. Then she went to the edge of the woods.

**[At the Edge of the Woods]**

The sun was now nowhere in sight. The sudden clouds had hidden it completely. Fine looked at the bush that Milky said she hid the trunk. Nothing was there... If nothing was there then it meant that someone beat her to it. And that someone has got to be Shade.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Fine turned around and faced Shade, who was sitting on Fine's trunk. He was dressed in the same coat from yesterday. His hair was a mess and his eyes were narrowed. It was obvious that Shade was angry and annoyed. He sighed and pressed his hand against his face. "I should've known that you'd leave as soon as you wake up. Good thing I followed Milky earlier."

Fine glared at Shade and reached for her pistols. However, she found that she wasn't carrying them. She looked at Shade for an explanation. Shade sighed. "I took them before you left. It's odd that you didn't realize it. What happened to the so-called world's deadliest assassin?"

Fine took a step back, realizing that ever since she came back her she has been slowly becoming rusty. She needs to go now! She needs to train! She needs to strengthen her mind and body. She can't let her emotions control her! Fine watched as the boy with violet-blue hair walked slowly towards her. She stepped back even farther. "What's wrong?" Shade asked. "Why are you stepping back? Why do you have this fear in your eyes?"

Fine backed up against a tree and Shade gently place his hands beside her, trapping her and making so that she can't escape. "Why are you running away?"

Fine turned away. _I need to leave now but why can't I bring myself to move?_

"Why do you always run away?" Shade asked. "Why aren't you running away now? Why are you afraid to face your sister and her family?"

Fine's eyes widened and her hands slowly moved to her ears. _Stop! Shut up! I don't want to hear the rest of what you're saying! Please, stop!_ Tears started to form at the edge of Fine's eyes. She lowered her head so that Shade could not see them. She wanted to run, but her legs won't listen to her. She can't stop the tears from flowing down her cheek and she can't stop her body from trembling. It was like the first time she cried. It felt like she was breaking apart. She can't control to tears. She can't control her emotions. She needs to train now. She must get away from this town. Or maybe she shouldn't even come back. Maybe going away would keep Rein away from harm, like Dusk. And maybe she'll soon forget these emotions again. Maybe leaving and never coming back is the best choice after all.

"Sorry," Shade said. "I think I said too much."

Shade pulled back and Fine slowly slid down. She pulled her knees close to her and rested her head against her arms. She did not know what to do anymore. Shade looked at Fine, suddenly feeling guilty. He knelt in front of Fine and said, "I've said too much. Sorry."

Fine did not look up. She continued to silently cry into her arms. The air had suddenly grew cold and Fine started to shiver. Her throat hurts from keeping in her sob and overall, she just wanted to run away. Beside her, Shade sighed and took off his coat. He put the coat on the crying girl, and Fine slowly pulled the coat close to her, not looking up once. Trying to stop herself from shivering.

Shade looked away, his face with a pale shade of pink, "Look, I'm really sorry that I said all of that. I'm sorry. That's the truth, I swear."

Fine lifted her head slowly and looked at Shade, tears still flowing down her face. Shade looked at Fine and blushed even more. Then he quickly looked away. His heart started beating faster and he could feel his cheeks getting warmer. What is this feeling? Shade quickly stood up and was about to walk away when Fine suddenly grabbed his hand with both her hands. Shade turned back around.

Fine's face showed a pale pink blush from the crying. She opened her mouth and spoke but Shade was not able to hear the words. Shade crouched down in front of Fine. "What?"

Fine opened her mouth again but stopped when a cold breeze blew. She shivered and pulled the coat closer to her. Shade sighed and said, "If you're cold, put the coat on. Don't just wrap it around yourself." Fine did not listen. Shade took her arm and pulled her up. He put her arms through the sleeves and helped her button the coat. "You know, you're not my younger sister so I shouldn't be doing things for you." Shade looked at Fine's face. Her tears had stopped and her eyes were slightly red. He sighed again. "Come on, let's go back. It seems like it's going to rain and you need to wash your face. I'll get your stuff."

Fine nodded and smiled slightly at Shade's sudden kindness.

_Or maybe... I should stay and figure all of this out with the people I trust. _

* * *

**Shade, you made a girl cry while Milky is such a good friend! -3- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I was going to put this up yesterday (It's 1:01 am 10/7/12 right now as I'm typing) but I forgot so... yeah. I'm going to probably put up the next chapter on Friday if I can. Anyway, hope you'll read the next chapter. ^-^**_  
_


	7. Assassination 6

**So sorry for the long wait! I'm very very sorry! I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter. It took me a long time to write (one of the reason being that I'm doing two things at once). Well, enjoy~.**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Shade asked Fine as he picked up the light trunk. Fine was pulling on Shade's sleeve and she had her head down. Shade put the trunk down and turned to look at Fine, trying not to yell at her again. Fine kept her hold on his sleeve, still not looking up. Shade slowly took her hands off his sleeve so that he could carry the trunk with both of his hands; however, Fine quickly grabbed onto his sleeve again. Shade sighed and just looked at the small red-head. This was the first time he has ever noticed her size. She always seemed to be tall, but in truth she was smaller than he was. She only reached up to his next, the same height as Rein. She looks so fragile and weak now that her emotions are all mixed up. Now, Shade felt really bad for saying all of that.

Shade continued to look at Fine, not saying anything. He knows Fine wanted to tell him something, but he just had to wait for her to speak. After a few more seconds, Fine looked at Shade's violet-blue eyes. Shade stared back at her blood red eyes. This was also the first time he had noticed her eyes or at least looked closely at them. Now that he look more closely at them, he realized that Fine had really carried no emotions throughout her life. He had seen the confusion and sadness within them and noted to himself that he should really be careful when speaking to Fine.

The two continued to stare at each other (Shade blushing slightly as it lasted longer) until Fine finally spoke (and yes with her emotionless voice). "I-I-I... I'm tired," she said and he face flushed slightly.

Shade just stared at her. "D-did that really have to take you 2 minutes to say?"

Fine let go of Shade's sleeve and back away.

Shade noticed this and quickly said "Sorry." Shade walked to Fine and took her arms. Fine flinched a little but started to relax. "I'll carry you," Shade said and bent down. "Get on."

Fine blushed a bright shade of pink and got on Shade's back. Shade slowly got up and Fine tried to balance herself. When Shade stood at his full height, Fine hugged Shade's neck (lightly), afraid of falling down. **(Her mix of emotions are causing her to be confused and she's feeling scared of every little things that is happening right now)** Shade looked at Fine's frightened face and laughed a little. "There's no need to be that scared," he said. "It's not like you'll fall."

Fine blushed again and narrowed her eyes. Shade laughed again. "Okay. Sorry."

Fine looked away and rested against Shade's back. _So warm... But how much longer do I have before I lose the things I care for?_

**[Back at the Moon Household's Mansion]**

Once Shade and Fine got back to the mansion with Fine's stuff, Milky immediately screamed, "Fine! What are you doing back here?! I thought you left!"

Shade set Fine's trunk down and stared at Milky with crossed arms. "I thought you helped her with this," he said. He stared up at Fine, who gave him a frightened look. Shade sighed. "Anyway, Milky. Fine is going to stay with us for a month."

Fine's eyes widened so was Milky's. Fine shifted and was about to argue but she ended up sliding off Shade's back. Fine was about to fall onto the ground but thanks to Shade's quick reflexes she didn't. Milky looked at the two and smiled. _They would make such a wonderful couple_, she thought. _*Sigh* Too bad Fine and Onii-sama doesn't understand the meaning-no _feelings_ of love. _

**[Meanwhile]**

"Hey!" Cross shouted as he tried to catch up to the running girl. "Sarah! Actually, I should really say Silver. Is it really true that you've been secretly communicating with Fine when she was gone?"

Silver turned around and put a finger to her mouth. "_Shhhhh..._ What if other people hear you? For example, Rein!"

Cross stood next to Sara-Silver and whispered into her ear. "Is it true?"

Silver shrugged. "Partly."

"What do you mean 'partly.'"

"When I say partly, I mean partly."

"What's that supposed to mean? Where exactly am I wrong?"

Silver sighed. "I've been communicating with Fine secretly since we were young. Diana never knew of her because she thought I was just talking to a cousin of mine. Well, shouldn't you be asking Shade where she is. You guys are in charge of finding her anyway."

Cross stared at her and sighed, slapping his palm on his forehead. "I should've have know. You knew where she was the whole entire time. So you should probably know where she is now."

Silver smiled. "Hmm... So you're not that stupid after all."

Cross blushed slightly. "You're more clever than I thought you were."

Silver blushed too, this conversation had somehow lightened the atmosphere between the two. Silver sighed and said, "Fine, I tell you. However, you and I are going to have to say sorry to Fine and not to tell anyone else where she is."

"Why do I have to say sorry? And of course I have too. I need to tell Shade!"

"The reason why you need to say sorry is that first of all, I'm about to tell you where Fine is and you absolutely can't tell anyone because of the second reason. Second, I promised not to tell. Third, I don't want to be the one at fault."

Cross sighed. "All right. I understand. But why can't I just tell Shade?"

Silver stared at Cross and smiled. "Looks like I can trust you. I tell you the reasons why but if you break your promise I'll kill you."

"Wait! You're not an assassin. You can't kill me!"

"Who ever said that I can't fight and kill someone in an instant? Just because I'm not an assassin doesn't mean that I can't kill you!"

Cross crossed his arms and said, "I swear I will not break my promise. I just need to know where Fine is."

Silver's smile widened. "Fine is with Shade in the Moon household's mansion. That's why you can't tell anyone else other than Shade where she is. You guys are the only ones that know where Fine is right now."

Cross's eyes widened. "Why didn't Shade tell me?! Argh! I'm going have him explain to me what's going on once we get to the Moon household's mansion!"

Silver shrugged. "Do whatever you want. But what are you going to do after you hear his and Fine's reasons?"

Cross looked away. "Help Fine of course."

Silver smiled again. "Well, then let's go! Before Diana and the others wonder where we went."

**[Back at the Moon household's Mansion]**

"Coming!" Milky shouted and ran towards the door before the maid could even reach it. Milky peered out the slightly opened door and say a boy with red eyes and next to him a girl that looked like the one in the picture Fine had shown her. Milky smiled. "I'm guessing you're Silver, but... who are you?"

Cross looked away and said, "Cross. I'm here to see Fine."

Milky grew confused and someone appeared beside her. She turned around and faced her brother. "Milky, who's there?" Shade asked.

Shade opened the door a little wider and his eyes widened. "Cross, Sarah, what are you doing here?"

Cross slammed the door open. "Shade! Why didn't you tell me you knew where Fine was? Lucky for me, I found out where Fine was through this girl right her." Cross pointed at Silver.

Shade backed away slightly. "Calm down. I wanted to tell you, but Milky said that Fine will kill me if I told anyone where she was."

Silver sighed. "I knew this was going to be a big mess. Anyway, Shade, I think it's time I told you my real name. It's Silver not Sarah. Anyway, we're here to see Fine."

Shade sighed and stepped aside to let them in. "She's in the kitchen stuffing her mouth with our chef's food."

Cross smiled. "Sounds just like her to be that gluttony."

"I was surprised to find out that Fine was a glutton when she started to eat," Shade said. "She's so mysterious."

Shade and Milky guided Cross and Silver to the kitchen. Once they got there Milky immediately ran to sit next to Fine. Fine looked up to spot Shade with Cross and Silver. She started to choke. She grabbed a cup of water and forced down the piece of cake down her throat. Fine stood up and walked to Cross and Silver, arms crossed.

Cross and Silver smiled slightly, hoping that Fine would forgive both of them.

**[After 2 Minutes of Explaining]**

"So... that's why he knows where you are Fine... But he promised that he'll keep your location a secret." Silver said in a soft voice. "Are you mad?"

Fine looked at the two kneeling in front of her and smiled slightly. She kneeled down in front of Cross and hugged him. She whispered into his ear, "Thanks for keeping my location a secret."

Cross smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you, Fine. We all missed you."

Fine rested her head on his shoulder and her tears started to build up in her eyes. She sobbed and hugged him tighter. Cross looked at her and smiled again, saying gently, "What's wrong? It's not like you to cry over small matters."

Cross looked at Shade, asking for an explanation. Shade shrugged. "It seems like she's confused about her emotions. Her emotions are mixed up so her emotionless mask is kind of breaking I guess."

Cross sighed. "Shade, what did you do?"

Shade looked away. "Nothing," he lied.

"You're lying," Cross said and Shade flinched. Cross looked at Fine again and smiled once more. "Well, it's okay. I'm just glad that I got to see her again. Even if she's crying like a child."

**[Minutes Later]**

Fine had fallen asleep while hugging Cross. Shade and Silver felt a sharp pain in their chest but they can't tell what that feeling was. They both shrugged it off, saying that the pain would pass. Cross carried Fine and set her down on her bed in the guest room (with Milky guiding him to her room of course).

Cross smiled at Fine's sleeping face and sat down on a chair next to the bed. "Anyway," he said turning to Shade. "Why did Fine's mask break and why is she here?"

Shade sighed. "I guess I can't keep things from you. Especially if your this worried about Fine."

"Of course I'm worried!"

Shade sighed again and began to explained why Fine's mask broke. "I guess I said to much," he said after he explained. He looked at Fine. "And the reason why Fine is here is because I think that this place is the place that _that _person would least likely come to search for Fine to defeat her. Also, I think that he would go anywhere to search for her but here. He knows that she does not want to be found, so I think that he'll probably not come here."

Cross sighed and crossed his arms. He smiled at his friend and said, "Nice thinking! But the question is how are we supposed to protect Fine?"

_Knock. Knock. _

"Onii-sama," Milky said as she peered through the slightly opened door. "Umm... I think it's best Cross helps Fine train. Fine said that she wants to defeat Dusk so that he won't hurt anyone important to her. Besides, Cross has more experience and knowledge about assassins. But Onii-sama can help Fine too! We can also help protect Fine by making sure that no one outside this mansion knows about Fine."

Cross smiled at Milky. "That's a nice idea, Milky. The problem is that me and Silver have to get back before the others start to worry."

The door was pushed wide open by Silver. She stepped into the room and crossed her arms, giving Shade and Cross a wide smile. "There's no need to worry about that anymore. I told the others that Cross is going to stay here for a month and I'm going to visit my dear 'cousin' for a month. There! Everything is settled!"

Silver then walked out of the room, dragging Milky out with her. Cross and Shade looked at each other and laughed. "I guess that's one thing off our shoulders," Shade said and looked out the window. "We have to both try our best to help Fine." Cross nodded and looked out the window too, both of them wondering whether one month is enought to help and protect her.


	8. Assassination 7

**Sorry for the long wait! ^-^" Really really sorry. Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Fine frantically tried to run away. She was wearing a off-shoulder pink dress with white heels and a short, brown wig. She ran down the corridor, trying to look for Milky to protect her from the maid trying to get her something else to wear.

"Fine-sama, stop running!" the maid shouted. "I need to start on your hair and make up. Fine-sama! I know it's uncomfortable but you need to wear something else while your other clothes are being washed.

_Still, _Fine thought. _I don't think it was necessary for me to wear these heels and for you to work on my make up and hair too!_

"Fine-sama!" the maid yelled.

Fine looked around wildly, looking for an exit. She conintued to run down the corridor but all she saw windows. Fine stopped running and got an idea. She took off her shoes and opened one of the windows. She got on the window ledge. She looked at the maid still trying to catch up to her. Then, she jumped out. The maid's eyes widened and looked down the window. Fine was uninjured and was wearing her heels, which was kind of better than being bare feet right now. She can't afford to get injured right before she starts training. Fine looked up at the maid and started to run to town. The maid watched her in amazement just realized that Fine got out of the mansion.

"This is bad," the maid said to herself. "This is really bad. She was not supposed to get out of the mansion until Shade-sama says so! What should I do?" She looked around frantically and decided to tell Shade what happened.

**[In Shade's Room]**

Shade and Cross was still talking when a knock sounded on the door. Shade got up and opened the door. There stood the maid from earlier. She was breathing heavily and her hair was a mess. The maid looked at Shade and said, "Shade-sama! Fine just ran out of the mansion and into town. What should we do?"

Shade stared at the maid in shock. Cross joined Shade at the door. "What do you mean she 'ran out of' the mansion?" they asked together. "And she went out into town?"

The maid nodded and began to explain the situation to Shade and Cross. "Me and the other maids were getting Fine dressed, of course in one of our gowns, and then she just suddenly ran out. I was told to chase after her and then she suddenly opened the windows and jumped out. Then, she ran to town."

Shade looked at Cross. "This is bad," he said. "I don't think she should be going outside the mansion yet."

Cross nodded and went to find his blue wig **(he brought it with him to cover his identity)**. "I agree. We should search for her."

Shade looked at the maid and told her, "We will search for Fine. What was she wearing?"

"A pink off shoulder gown and a short, brown wig," the maid said.

"Don't tell the others what happened. I don't want others to think badly of Fine. Neither does Cross."

The maid bowed. "Understood, Shade-sama, Cross-sama."

**[In Town]**

Fine around town and sighed. Then she felt a chill down her back. It was snowing which was kind of weird considering that it was summer, but maybe it is just one of those weird weathers. But that was not the chill that Fine had felt. Someone was watching her. Fine slowly turned her head, hoping it was not Dusk. She met the eyes of a boy around her age but definitely not Dusk. She sighed but became alert again when she saw what was in the boy's eyes. It was the same as the other times. The time when the boys older than her surrounded her and when another normal boy stared at her (which happened to be Dusk, probably just to creep her out). She glared at the boy and the boy just laughed. Then, Fine spotted the boy's friends who walked to their friend. Both of them staring at Fine.

Fine tightened her hands into fists. Her feet won't move at her command and worse of all, the boys were starting to approach her. She looked around wildly. _This is bad_, she thought. _This is really bad. _The first boy smiled at Fine. Fine took one step back and started to tremble.

Suddenly, there was a coat over her shoulders and a scarf wrapped around her neck. Fine looked up. The three boys stared in shock as Shade and Cross stood next to Fine. Shade looked at Fine. "Where have you been?" he asked. "We've been looking all over for you."

Fine flinched slightly and Shade sighed. "Don't make us worry anymore."

Fine nodded and glanced at Cross, who simply smiled at her and said, "Don't make your big _brother_ worry so much. I'm just lucky that your _brother's _friend agreed to help me search for you."

Cross and Shade looked at the boys. One of them saying to another, "Hey, isn't that Shade-sama?"

The other boy whispered back, "It is! Uh-oh. What if he's angry that we approached his friend's sister?"

The three boys gulped and bowed. Then they ran away. Cross and Shade sighed. They looked at Fine and smiled sweetly and they both extended their arms out. "Let's go back, Fine," they said together.

Fine hesitated. Then she smiled back, a sweet smile that both Shade and Cross had never seen before, and took both of their hands. She nodded and said cheerfully, "Okay, Shade, Cross!"

**[Back at the Mansion]**

Fine was eating sweets that Shade and Cross bought her, in exchange for her to wear the pink off shoulder dress while the maids washed her other clothes. She took a big bite of her next piece of cake as Milky joined her. Milky and Fine smiled as each pastry melted into their mouths. Shade and Cross watched as she and Milky another piece of cake. That was probably the hundredth piece so far. Cross looked at Shade. "I have never knew that someone was able eat as much as Fine."

Shade said, "I've never knew someone that could eat as much as Milky until I met Fine."

The two boys laughed a little, causing the two girls to look at them. However, it did not take long before they were back to eating their sweets. The two boys smiled at the two girls, hoping that this peaceful moment won't go away soon.


	9. Assassination 8

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! SORRY~! T-T Well, I hope I'll be able to write more chapters during winter break. Hopefully. ^-^" Enjoy~**

* * *

Chloe looked at the note that Sarah had sent, the others surrounding her. They stared at the note in shock. Then Chloe ripped the note. Rein and Diana jumped when she stood up with a murderous aura around her. Diana was the first to speak. "Um... Chloe?"

Chloe turned to look at Diana, a murderous look on her face. "Huh?"

Diana smiled nervously. "I'm sorry... but you look a little scary."

Chloe walked to the window, inhaled, and shouted, "Cross! I'm going to kill you! Sarah? Why are you going to visit your dear cousin when we're just about to search for clues?!"

Chloe groaned and dropped onto Rein's bed. "I'm tired."

"Tired just from shouting?" Rein asked.

Chloe looked away. "It reminds me of when I always yell at Fine for not doing her job properly. She was always off on her own world, doing whatever she wants. She always annoys me... but her annoying emotionless face is what I miss most right now."

Rein and Diana looked at her. Rein got up and sat down next to Chloe. "So you're just like me. I want to know more about Fine. I've never known her, a non-existent person in my life until my fifteenth birthday. Even though I don't know her, I feel like I miss her a lot. I feel like I lost a part of me. I don't know why. I don't even know my twin. But I just hope that we'll be able to find her soon... so that she can be part of our family again," Rein said, looking at her ceiling. She smiled. "I wonder what she is thinking right now. How is she as a person other than that emotionless figure you say she is. I know she has other personalities like us. I wish I could see her smile, all the pictures that I've seen, which was only one, I only see her with no emtion. Don't you agree?"

Chloe rolled on the bed to look at Rein and shrugged. "I would want to see her true smile, but if she won't show it then there is nothing that we could do. I've seen her smile once, though it was kind of forced, it was still a good smile."

Rein smiled. "I hope to see her soon."

"You have a lot of hope."

"Don't you too?"

Diana stared at the two and sighed. "I feel like I shouldn't be here right now." She looked at the two, who stared back at her. "What?" she asked.

Chloe arched an eyebrow. "What? Do you feel lonely because you are excluded from our conversation?"

Diana blushed. "Maybe just a little."

Rein and Chloe laughed. "Well," they said together. "We both want to thank you for helping us out in finding Fine."

Diana smiled. "You're welcome."

Chloe sighed and sat up straight. "Well... let's get back to work."

Rein and Diana nodded and got up. They walked to the door and looked at Chloe. "I'll catch up with you guys in a moment," she said. Diana and Rein shrugged and walked out the door. Chloe got off the bed and walked to the window. She sighed, her eyes filled with sadness. "Just... what in the world are you thinking... Dusk?"

**[Somewhere in the Woods]**

A boy sighed and looked at the scenery. He was on top of a tree and looking at a picture. His eyes showed hurt and pain. He wanted to go back to those times, but those times were over. He sighed again and looked at scenery once again.

**[Dusk's Dream]**

_ "Dusk, you pass," a girl with red hair said. The boys smirked at Fine and said, "I told you I'll pass."_

_ Fine considered this and nodded. "I didn't expect you to be able to pass without getting harmed when I first saw you begging to let you into this group."_

_ "Wh-what is that supposed to mean?"_

_ Fine shrugged and walked to Cross and Chloe, who were observing. "Welcome to Scarlet Night, Dusk."_

_ Dusk blushed and looked away. "You just at least tell me what you mean."_

_ Fine looked at Dusk. "It's nothing. If you want to know, ask one of these two."_

_ Then Fine walked away. _

_ Dusk looked at Cross and Chloe. "Is she always like this?"_

_ Cross and Chloe shrugged. "We don't know what she thinks most of the time. Anyway, welcome to Scarlet Night. A group that Fine has created herself. However, we are only allowed to call her Scarlet understand? No one can know her real name," Cross said. _

_ Dusk nodded and extended his hand. "I can't wait to work with you two, I'm Dusk." _

_ Cross extended his hand and shook Dusk's hand. "I'm Cross."_

_ Dusk turned to Chloe and smiled, Chloe crossed her arms and looked away. "I have no intention of shaking hands with you."_

_ "You don't need to."_

_ Chloe took a glance at Dusk and looked away quickly, blushing. Then she said, "I"m Chloe, nice to meet you."_

_ Dusk's fake smile widened. Then he looked at the figure of a girl sitting by herself on a tree branch. He sighed and asked Chloe and Cross questions about the group. _

**[Dream Ends]**

Dusk opened his eyes and looked at the now setting sun. For weeks, Dusk had been working with Fine and the others however he has never even gotten the chance to be with Fine alone. The reason why he joined Scarlet Night in the first place was so that he can be with Fine. But... it seems that was impossible. Fine was always paired with Cross, while he was always paired with Chloe. The girl always blushed when she was near him, but was always focused on the task. She was a great partner, but he wanted to be with Fine. Then, one day she said that she would no longer be the leader of the group and that she would be leaving. She also announced that Dusk would be the new leader.

Dusk sighed and pressed his hand against his eyes. "Seriously... you really thought I would be their leader? But... in the end I did become their leader. But only for two years. Then... I quit. Hey, Fine... where ever you are right now... Can you just answer the one question I've been wanting to be answered?"

Dusk sighed again and watched the setting sun. "Why... don't you ever notice my feelings?"


	10. Assassination 9

A week has past and Fine has finally gotten control over her emotions. Which means she is now emotionless again. She looked at the cloudy sky though the window and sighed. She turned to face Cross who had just walked into the room.

"There's trouble," Cross said. "Chloe and the others are here. What do you want to do?"

Fine grabbed her notebook and scribbled something:

_**I'll just pretend to be a visitor. Milky knew something like this would happen so we prepared a fake background to go with the person I'm going to pretend to be. Of course I'm going to have to fake my smiles and laughs. Actually, I'm just going to pretend to be mute. DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME BEING HERE. **_

Cross looked at the notebook and then looked at Fine, his eyes questioning her. Fine nodded. Cross sighed and patted her head. "All right," he said. "I'll trust you."

Fine went into her closet and took out a white ribbon and white lacey dress that Milky had bought for her, just in case. As Fine got dressed in the closet, Cross spoke. "Shade's distracting them as long as they can and it seems like they might even stay here for a week. I think it's best we lock your room and the windows so that they won't find your stuff. But Milky already thought of this beforehand, so I thnk she already hid your stuff somewhere. I'll tell you later. Go to Milky first, she told me the plan already."

Fine got out of the closet in the white dress. Her fake, brown hair was tied into a high ponytail and her eyes were a different color **(green)**. "I'll go hide your clothes. Go to Milky first. I'll be there in a moment."

Fine nodded and walked out of her room.

**[At Milky's Room]**

"Fi-no, Hazel!" Milky said. "Are you ready?"

Fine faked a smile and nodded. Milky smiled back and said, "But first, I need to show you where I hid your stuff. Come with me."

Fine nodded and followed Milky to Shade's room. Fine held up her notebook: _**Why are we at Shade's room?**_

"Because Onii-sama has a secret place in his room. I tell you later okay?" Fine nodded and Milky turned around, checking to see if the door is closed. Milky walked to the bookshelf and pressed a triangle-shaped tile. The bookshelf then began to slide, revealing a secret compartment **(I don't know how to describe it, it was in one of the Futago Hime episodes when Milky followed Shade and found out he was Eclipse)**. Milky walked into it and Fine followed. Milky turned the crank **(or whatever it was called)** and the platform they were standing on slowly lowered them to a underground room.

"This is Onii-sama's secret room!" Milky said. "Oh and don't worry about the bookshelf still showing the secret compartment. It automatically closes **(That's just what I think)**. Fine nodded and followed Milky as she showed her around. "Since, you might need to train while Rein and the others are here. I decided to hide your stuff here. No body but me, Shade, and Cross knows. Of course, Silver-san is hiding somewhere and she knows too. I think it's best you stay in here when you're turning back into Fine. Okay, Hazel?"

Fine nodded and faked another smile. She held up her notebook again: _**What about Shade? I've had a lot of bad experiences with him. I think I've told you before. Besides, I'm only pretending to be Hazel for three days. They're staying for a week, which means for the other four days I'll be in this room. **_

"You sure do write fast," Milky said and sighed. She thought for a moment. "Well, Onii-sama knows of the situation and I'll tell him later."

Fine nodded. She looked around and held up the notebook once more: _**What were we going to do again? What's the plan?**_

Milky explained the plan to Fine as she ripped out pages from her notebook. "We're going to meet Rein and the others. I'm going to introduce you and of course you're going to pretend to be mute. And just pretend to be Hazel for the next few days. Then, when your days as Hazel is over, you'll have to hide in here. You can go to town in disguise as Hazel, since you _live _there. Once Rein and the others leave, you can choose to either stay in this room or in the guest room."

Fine nodded, holding up the notebook: _**Let's go!**_

**[At the Ballroom]**

"CROSS!" Chloe shouted and started shake him. "How dare you leave in the middle of all this mess!"

Cross backed away slowly and raised both his hands. "Sorry!" he said. "I surrender! But Shade and I were trying to figure something that has happened here before, that's all!"

Chloe leaned closer to him and started to scold him like an elder sister, her voice raising in pitch. "Huh?" she asked. "We'll we were figuring something out ourselves. Then when we needed you guys the most, you were not there. We could've asked Bright but then he had some family business to deal with. NOW, WE HAVE TO COME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE JUST TO ASK FOR HELP?"

Chloe crossed her arms like a stubborn child and faced another direction. Cross sighed and gestured to Milky and Fine (who was hiding behind Milky, pretending to be scared). "Anyway, I think you've scared our guest. This is Milky- whom I suppose you already know - and this is Hazel."

Chloe nodded at Milky and Fine (who is now Hazel). "Hmm... nice to meet both of you, but what we're discussing does not concern you two."

Rein looked at Chloe and said, "Chloe, that's rude. I think they already know of the situation."

"Hmph."

Rein turned back to Milky and Fine. "Long time no see, Milky and it's nice to meet you, Hazel." Rein smiled, causing Fine to blink in surprise. She didn't expect Rein to smile like that, but she always had a stupid smile on her face anyway so it does not matter. But Rein's smile filled Fine with warmth. It was comforting and Fine suddenly yearned to tell Rein that she was Fine. Her twin sister. However, she knows that there is something that she needs to do before that could happen.

Fine raised her notebook up and smiled the best smile she could. _**It is nice to meet you too... Rein was it? I be looking forward to spending the next three days here. I hope I won't bother you guys. **_

Rein smiled. "Don't worry," she said and walked up to Fine, who noticed that they were about the same height. "You're not a bother at all. Right, guys?"

Diana smiled at Fine too. "Yeah, I agree with Rein. I look forward to spending the time with you too, Hazel."

"Hmph. She can't even talk to us?" Chloe asked rudely. "She would only talk to us with a notebook? For some reason, I think she'll be a bother. By the way, how do you know our names?"

Diana crossed her arms and glared at Chloe. "Chloe, just because you're angry at Cross... it doesn't mean you have to take it out on other people!"

"I didn't mean to be rude."

Diana sighed and Fine raised her notebook. _**Sorry, Chloe-san. For not talking to you directly, but sadly I am mute. And I know all your names from Cross-san, Shade-san, and Milky. **_

Diana turned to Chloe. "There. There's your answer. She won't talk to you directly because she is mute. But..." Diana turned back to Fine. "Why are you here?"

Behind Fine, Milky gulped slightly. Fine quickly scribbled something on her notebook, smiled, and raised it. _**I'm staying here for three days. My parents have already agreed. It's just a sleepover with Milky. Rein-san, I'm very sorry about your sister Fine. I'll try to notify you if I have any information regarding her. **_Fine gave a sad smile to Rein. Though she is right here, she can't say she is yet. Not until this whole mess is over.

Rein nodded. "I don't think you'll be any trouble." Fine looked at Rein, who smiled. Fine slowly smiled back. Her true smile. Hopefully, she won't find out who she truly is for the three days she'll be living the life of "Hazel."


	11. Author's Note

**I'm so so so so so sorry! I'm sorry I didn't update for a really long time. I had lots of work (as in homework and projects) to do and I was working on another story. Also, I kind of had writers block. I'll post right after I'm done with chapter 10. I promise. I'm just half done. I should be able to post by today. - And again, I'm very sorry for the long wait! Just wait a little longer. Sorry again. **


	12. Assassination 10

**Hi~ I'm so sorry for the long wait (again)! I've been so busy! Ugh! I hate homework. I was going to post this yesterday but then I lost internet connection! Why~! Anyway, here is the most recent chapter of The World's Deadliest Assassin. I hope you guys will like this chapter. Next chapter is probably going to be in either Rein or Shade's point of view (third person because it'll give more detail). Anyway, enjoy. ^-^ Sorry again for the long long wait. **

* * *

[Day 1-In the Morning]

"Fi-Hazel," Milky whispered. "Hazel, wake up."

Fine turned to face the window and continued to sleep. The sun still did not rise, and the birds were not chirping. Everything was silent in this early morning. Milky conitnued to try and wake Fine up. She still didn't. Milky sighed and went out of her room. _We were going to go shopping today too. For sweets and a clothes for her to wear (as a disguise). We can't do that if she's not awake. And... *sigh* Onii-sama and Cross-san is going to train her. _

"Milky," Cross whispered from the door. "Milky."

Milky walked to the door and opened it. "What is it, Cross-san?"

"How many times did I tell you not to call me so formally?" Cross said. He sighed. "Is Hazel awake yet?"

Milky shook her head. "No," she said. "I tried to wake her up, but she won't. Do you think you can skip today? I think she was really tired from yesterday's midnight training."

"We could, but she is going to have to train even more if that's the case."

Milky opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Come on in. I think you should be the one to wake her up."

Cross walked in and then they were both surprised by the sound of a girl saying, "Cross, what are you doing?"

Cross turned around. "Chloe, were you standing there the whole time?"

Chloe smiled. "No, I just saw you talking to Milky. What are you doing?"

"Milky wants to wake Hazel up, but she is having trouble doing that," Cross said quietly. "Milky wants to go shopping today with Hazel. Shade and I have to come along too because we both lost to a bet."

Chloe smirked. "You boys lost to girls?" She laughed. "I thought you guys were idiots, so it does not matter. See ya."

Chloe turned around and walked away. Cross narrowed his eyes and went to wake Fine up. "Hazel, wake up," Fine did not wake. "Hazel, wake up or else Milky will go shopping without you."

Fine then immediately woke up. She looked at Cross and nodded. Cross smiled. "Get dress. We need to go."

Fine faked a smile and nodded. _**But it's so early. Can't we go later?**_

"No," Milky answered for Cross. "Now would be the best time because the fortune tellers would come rushing to us to tell our fortunes if we don't go now."

Fine nodded. _**All right then. **_

[In Shade's Room]

Fine, Milky and Cross went to Shade's room. Shade who was still asleep woke up at the sound of footsteps in his room. He looked at the group of three, annoyed. "What are you guys doing here so early in the morning?"

Milky just pointed at Fine. Shade sighed and got out of his bed. He walked to his bookshelf, shirtless, and looked to see if the door and curtains of the windows were closed. Satisfied, he pressed a triangle shaped tile. He motioned for Cross and Fine to step on the platform.

"Milky, the clothes for Hazel are in the bottom drawer," Shade said. "Bring it down once we get out."

Milky nodded.

Shade turned the crank. Fine, who was not really paying attention to what was going on, lost her balance. She fell forward and was caught by Shade. He pulled back and Fine slammed into his chest. Fine nodded a small thanks but did not pull away due to Shade's hand still on her back, keeping her in place.

Fine looked at Shade, her eyes emotionless but still holding a question within them. Shade stared back at her and blushed slightly, quickly letting go of her. Fine looked away but was unable to hide the blush on her face.

The platform landed in Shade's secret room and Fine walked over to her trunk of weapons. She opened the old box and looked at her clothes. She looked at her current clothes and frowned. She turned to Shade and pointed at her clothes. Shade shook his head and answered simply, "No."

Fine stared at Shade as if she was trying to pout, but the answer Shade said was still no. Fine sighed and went to grab her sword. Today is going to be a long day. Trainin. Shopping. Training. And a bit of shopping and training again. Fine sighed once more and got ready to cross swords with Cross and Shade.

[Later-In Town]

"Hazel, look!" Milky shouted, pointing a cafe. "Look at all the sweets in that store! Waah~! I want to eat it all right now. Let's go!"

Fine was about to nod but Cross interuppted her before she could. "No, Milky," Cross said. "Did you forget? Hazel does not like sugary sweets."

Fine looked at Cross and sighed. Being Hazel, she has to act a lot like her opposite. Someone who does not really like sugary snacks but tea. Someone who is really graceful and polite. Someone like Rein. Fine walked ahead and glanced at the shop that Shade always brings her to whenever there are 'mishaps'. Shade walked up beside her. "What? You want to go in there?"

Fine shook her head and continued to walk, breathing in the evening air. Today, when Chloe was talking to Cross and Milky in the morning, Fine had suspected that Chloe was suspicious of them. She has to be careful from now on. Fine sighed again and looked at the few stars that are starting to appear. "Hey, Hazel," Milky said. "Do you want to go the Star Spring?"

Fine tilted her head to the side and held up her notebook: _**Star Spring?**_

"You've never seen it?" Milky asked. Fine shook her head. "I thought you did." Milky smiled. "When we get there you'll see how beautiful it is and I'll tell you the legend."

[At the Star Spring]

Fine stared slightly in amazement at the spring. She has never seen it before. It was amazing! The spring was shaped like a star and inside seemed to have stars glowing in them. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Milky asked.

Fine nodded and held up her notebook again. _**What was the legend you were going to tell me about?**_

"Oh..." Milky looked at the two boys sitting on a bench. "First, let me ask you a question. Do you like Onii-sama?"

Fine stared at Milky and slowly nodded. Milky smiled. "I knew it!"

Fine blushed slightly causing Milky to smile even wider. "Anyway, the legend is that if someone says the name of the person likes three time shootings stars would be reflected flying across the spring. If that happens, it means you two will end up together. It's a silly legend, but it kind of worked for me."

Fine smiled. _**I'll try it, but I don't really believe in legends so...**_

MIlky frowned slightly, "Just try it. I'm sure you two will end up together. I mean Onii-sama likes you too. I know it. Your feelings might be mutual **(Did I spell that correctly?)**. Come on, just try it."

Fine sighed and looked into the spring. _Shade. Shade. Shade. _

The spring remained as it was. Fine turned to Milky and was about to walk away when the spring started to reflect shooting stars. Milky gasped and pulled Fine to look. Fine's eyes widened. This means that it is quite possible that she and Shade are going to end up together. For some reason, Fine feels really happy inside. Is it because it worked, she wondered. Fine smiled slightly and glanced at Shade. Then she smiled her true smile, hoping that when this is all over... she'll be able to have her own happy ending.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? If there are any scenes you would like to be put in the next chapter, please write it in your review. It's not guaranteed that it'll be in there, but I'll try. Thanks for reading! ^-^**


	13. Assassination 11

**So so so sorry for the long wait! Here is the new chapter! I'm not sure if it's good or not or if the pacing is too fast! Anyway, I hope you guys will like it! Enjoy! ^-^"**

* * *

[Day 2 - Afternoon]

Fine looked outside her window. It was late in the afternoon and there was only one person outside. When Fine saw that person, she did not smile but she felt her heart beat faster. Shade looked at her window and waved. Fine quickly closed the curtains and went to get dressed.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Hazel," Shade said. "Hurry up! Milky is getting impatient."

Fine opened the door and looked at Shade. Her hair was still a mess and her brush had broken when she tried to comb it. Shade just stared at her and sighed. "Milky will fix your hair for you. Do you have everything with you?"

Fine nodded and held up her notebook. _**Where are we going today, Shade-san?**_

"Please stop with the formalities," Shade said, not really used to a formal type of Fine. "And it depends on where Milky wants to go."

Fine nodded and took out a bag from her room. Shade grabbed it from her and led her to Milky's room.

"You're late!" Milky said. "Onii-sama! I told you to bring her earlier."

"Don't blame me, Milky," Shade said. "I need to rest too you know."

Milky sighed and grabbed Fine's hand. "Hazel, today I'm going on a date with Narlo!"

"What?" Shade excalimed.

Milky turned to her brother and pouted. "He's my boyfriend, and I need to hang out with him sometimes. I don't want Onii-sama to interfere." Shade stared at her in disbelief. Milky turned back to Fine. "So I arrange for you and Onii-sama to go on a date-"

"What?" Shade exclaimed again.

"So he won't interrupt my date," Milky finished. "So? Do you think you'll be able to do it?" Then she whispered. "It's for your sake too, Fine."

Fine turned her back to Shade and made it look as if she was writing something in response to Milky. But, instead, she was trying to hide her red face from Shade.

Milky looked at Fine's face and smiled. "Seems like a yes to me~!" she sang. "Well, I'll see you two later~!"

"W-what?" Shade asked. "I never gave you permission to-"

Milky ran out of her room before Shade could finish. Fine breathed in and exhaled. She turned back to Shade, her face emotionless again. She smiled. _**Let's go, Shade-san.**_

"Like I said," Shade said, looking at Fine's face. "Please stop with the formalities."

Fine continued to smile. Shade sighed and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

Fine nodded.

[Meanwhile]

"Chole, what's wrong?" Diana asked.

"Nothing," Chloe said and then turned to Rein and Diana, who were both sititng on the bed, looking at documents. "Hey, don't you find it strange that Cross and Shade are trying to solve this case on their own?"

"Not really," Rein said. "Why?"

"Well, usually they would tell us clues about this. However, they just suddenly stopped telling us. It's like they're trying to hide something from us." Chloe started to pace. "Also, something else that is strange is that one girl called Hazel. You know Milky's friend... she looks familiar. Like I've seen her someplace before. And I really don't believe she is mute... And another thing is that her emotions seem fake. I'm just wondering, who is she really and why she is here."

"Chloe," Diana said. "You're worrying too much. She's Milky's friend. Also, you shouldn't be too nosy with other people's personal life."

Chloe sighed. "I guess you're right but what's bothering me the most is her face. She looks almost exactly like Fine just slightly different." She turned to Rein. "You don't have another sibling that has been missing since birth do you?"

Rein shook her head. "No," she said. "Mother told me I only have a missing twin and no other siblings."

Chloe nodded. "Then... maybe... Hazel is Fine. Maybe that's the secret Shade and Cross was hiding."

"Now that you have mentioned it," Rein said. "She does sort of resemble Fine."

"Then," Diana said. "She we search her room to see if she has weapons, disguises, and any of that sort?"

Chloe and Rein nodded. Diana smiled. "Then let's do that tonight during dinner. Who's really good at looking through people's stuff and making it look untouched?" Chloe raised her hand. "Then it's settled! Chloe will look through Hazel's room, and Rein and I will distract the others."

"Got it."

[Back to Shade and Fine]

Fine and Shade walked around town in silence. Fine felt nervous inside. The silence was too unbearable for her, and she does not have the confidence to start a conversation right now. Fine looked at Shade who was looking at her.

"Hey, what do you want to do?" he asked. "This is too awkward."

_**I just want to walk around.**_

"I see," he said and started to walk ahead. Fine caught up with him and tugged at his sleeve. Shade looked at Fine. "What?"

_**Can I hold your hand?**_

At the question, Shade's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Fine's cheeks were too a shade of pink. Shade looked away and took Fine's hand. Fine smiled slightly and continued to walk with Shade, hand in hand.

"Oh!" said a voice. "If it isn't Shade!"

Shade turned to the voice and nodded to his friend. "Long time no see, Rose."

Rose nodded. "Long time no see. How long has it been I wonder. Three years? Five years? I forgot! It's been so long!" Then, Rose turned to Fine, suddenly noticing her there. She looked at Shade, to Fine, then to their hands. "Hmm... Shade... is she your girlfriend."

Fine stepped behind Shade to hide from Rose's gaze **(because she is pretending to be 'Hazel' so she has to act like someone who is really shy)**. Shade looked at Fine and back to Rose. "No. She is my sister's friend. I was just sent on a date with her because Milky does not want her date to be disturbed." Fine was shocked by this, but she did not show it. Instead, she pulled away from Shade's grip and started to run away. "F-Hazel!"

Rose made a mischevious look. "Hmm..."

Shade looked at Rose and then back to the disappearing figure of Fine. "See you around," he said and started to run after Shade."

"Later~" Rose said and watched him run after Shade. She sighed and smiled. "You're so not honest with your feelings."

[Somewhere in Town]

"Hey! Wait up!" Shade shouted.

Fine did not stop. She just continued to run. Shade grabbed her hand and stopped her, dragging her into an alley. "What's wrong?" Fine avoided making eye contact with him. "Did what I said offend you?" he asked in a gentle voice **(the reason why he is gentle right now is because he believes that Fine is sensitive)**.

_**Not really.**_ Fine wrote on her notebook. _**Just shocked to hear that I'm just Milky's friend. **_

"Really?" Shade asked, and Fine nodded. "Well, what else am I supposed to say?"

Fine shrugged. _**I'm not sure... But can you leave me alone for a moment?**_

"Why?"

_**I just want to sort things out in my mind. **_

Shade sighed. "All right. I'm going to go home because there are still some things that I need to do. Don't come back late."

Fine nodded and watched as Shade walked away.

She sighed and leaned against the wall. _When will I be able to tell you my feelings I wonder. _


End file.
